


Geeks & blue streaks

by kikoavin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Homophobia, IDK when there will be smut i feel bad for taking sooooo long to update, M/M, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS I AM SO SORRY, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry, Supposed to be Original characters fanfic not a reader insert but came out as both, The bros are faternal twins because of reasons, and they are known and protected from being killed because of powers n shit, bad language, fangirling, first fanfic so sorry if it sucks, mention of Original character deaths, more tags as story progresses, no supernatural beings but psychics are real, not sorry, pansexual and bisexual character, please read the first note, shy character is shy, smut of sorts, some mental illnesses, some people dont like them tho, sorry...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoavin/pseuds/kikoavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you read this I know there will be ALOT of grammar mistakes 1) because its unbeta'd and 3) im uploading this from my phone soooo yea. THERE ARE SO MANY OH LORD!  I AM SOOO SORRY </p><p>  Sam and dean are new students to Glynn Academy ( highschool the story takes place in) and they meet 2 girls who have been through alot can the brothers help them or will they make it worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As it was said in the tags this is my Very first fanfic like ever and I would appreciate to know what you all think whether it was good or bad. Please correct me if need be. Also I dont own any SPN because if I did Sam would havea puppy Micheal and Lucifer wouldnt have had their show down Cas and Dean would have screwed eachother senseless and Cas would have a Guine pig but oh well. And Idk Iif there are any triggers Iin this yet sobif you have any dont read and if anyone who doesnt have triggers but knows there are somebin this PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN TAG THEM thank you

"Shit shit shit. Im gonna be late!" I say to myself as I run to school.  
I woke up late because my best friend, and for all intensive purposes my sister, didnt come home last night, which ill bitch at her for later. So when I woke up didnt have time to go all out like I wantedto so I put on my glasses and minimal make up; concealer for my copious amount of freckles eyeliner and mascara for my electric blue eyes and clear lipgloss for my naturally dark pink lips. I threw on my skull tank top,my black skinny jeans, my biker boots and my black leather jacket grabbed my bookbag and booked it to school throwing my long wavy brown hair in a french braid that mixed my brown hair with my blue streaks.  
When I got to school I was 30 mins late and breathing hard I waited outside the classroom door until my breathing evened out and entered the room.  
"Aww Miss Avin how nice that you've decided to grace us with your presence." Mrs. Ruby sneered. "Sorry ma'am." I mumbled and hid my face when the class laughed  
"Oh just sit down Miss Avin. So I can continue with class!" She snapped.  
"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." I mumble and turn towards my desk to see the most beautiful man I've ever seen sitting in it. I walk up to him " I'm sorry b-b-but you are sitting in my desk can you please move. I have this uhhh condition I guess you could say and I get nervous if I dont do certain things in a certain way." I tell the boy with the glittering emerald eyes shyly.  
" Go sit somewhere else you freaking fag wanna be. He sat there because he wanted to so hes gonna sit there!" Azazel says rudely  
" Shut up Azazel! No one was talking to you. You and almost everyone in here knows why I do certain things so leave me alone you demonic parasite." I retort and turn back to the boy but before I could ask him again he says "Hey it's no problem I know a condition like that and I'd hate to be the cause of such a beautiful womans unnecessary discomforts." He winks and moves to the only other open desk the one right beside mine. I say thanks and crash down into my desk and put my head down to avoid anymore embarrassment.  
Later while I'm taking notes a folded piece of paper lands on my desk I look around to see who it's from and my eyes land on emerald and gold and he winks at me I blush and open the note.

* Hey cutie Im Dean. What the beautiful name for the beautiful girl?;-)*  
I blush and write my answer.  
* My name is Joy. First thing if you make really bad jokes of my name I WILL deck you. Secondly if Azazel and Alastair put you up to flirting with me tell them they can go suck a fat one and it's getting old -.-*  
*ummm no I don't know those guys but I'm guessing Azazel is the prick from earlier. I'm sorry. They actually do that?!?! o.O*  
*Yea they do and I'm sorry they do that alot and I dont trust most people although I'm as most people say very pure hearted meaning I dont judge people unless they deserve it like say I see people bullying someone or I see someone hit somebody etc... and yes the prick from earlier was Azazel.*  
* oh I'm sorry hey may I ask what condition you were talking about?*  
B *uhh yea I have severe ADHD minor Aspergers syndrome and I also have anxiety issues and have depression.*  
*oh I'm sorry and my brother Sam also has Aspergers he is realky smart because of it. Sam is my younger faternal twin.*  
* I gtg the bells gonna ring*  
I jump up from my seat and throw the note at him the second the bell rings and run out of class.I know Azazel and Alastair are gonna beat me something awful for that comment from earlier. Im running down the hall and I hear a voice call " hey Joy! Wait up!!" But I run faster andIm not paying attention until I slam into what feels like a brick wall.  
I look up and see another unbelievable cute guy.  
" Oh My God ! Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you? Hi I'm sorry about that my name is Sam I'm new here and I'm trying to find my brother Dean do you know where he is by any-" Sam gets cut off by Dean  
"Sammy hey I see you've met Joy," Dean says then turns to me " hey Joy I wanted to ask you-" Dean is also cut off by  
" OOOOOH AVIN. WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?" a creepy voice says from across the hall.  
" Shit Dean I'm sorry but I have to go. Here text me later and it was nice meeting you Sam." I say quickly while jotting down my number for Dean after I run diwn the hall to the nearest maintanence closet. I shut the door but before it could shut all the way a foot blocked the door.  
" Well well well look qhat I've found Az a little slut who trapped herself. You know what day it is dont you? Of course you do I mean it was your fault after all." Alastair says menacingly.  
" Noooo it wasn't-" I was interupted by pain shooting through my cheek Alastair backhanded me.  
" YOU STUPID FAG YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN TO INTERUPT US AND TALK BACK!" Alastiar says and raises his hand to slap me again I close my eyes and wait for the pain but it never comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair raised his hand to slap me again I wait for the pain but it never comes...

I hear a deep voice growl " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?!? Joy are you ok?" I nod trembling because of my impending panic attack. " Sam get her out of here I'll deal with these pricks." Dean growls as Sam walks around them to pick me up and carry me to safety and all I hear before Sam carries me away is " Look new guy we will give you a break because you are new and obviously don't know how things work around here." Then I hear a crunch and then no more as my mind drags me into a pit where I hear and see nothing and everything during my panic attacks I can say a few things but not much and when I do I jave no idea what it is like now I here Sam saying "Shhhhh Shhhh its ok Joy its ok it wasnt your fault none of it was. So just breathe is there anyone I can call?" I thrust my phone him and say Sissy repeatedly hoping he will understand to go to the contacts. He does but I dont hear the conversation other then 'Hey Blue' then I practically yell " Help. Cant breathe. Panic attack. Az and Alastiar. Prep building right stairs. 2 new friends here help." Before it all fades and I pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DEAN'S POV.

Im walking away from the closet after breaking those fuckers' noses and it felt good the wolf in me is sated for awhile *NO ONE HURTS WHATS MINE* my wolf (AN will now be called Voljin it means protector i couldnt find out what language tho sorry) seeths *Woah down boy you just met her chill she doesnt even know that me and sammy are psychics yet* *She knows I can sense it she to has gifts; many gifts* Voljin smirks.  
Now adays psychics are recognized as people and we are all equal though there are some people who dont believe thats ok. Well me and Sammy are psychics of a rare kind we have more then 2 powers telekinesis then other powers depending on the person. I have my wolf, and one power one I almost never use because I never have meaning to geokenesis. Sammy has healing, and aquakenisis.  
I use Voljin's excellent senses to find Sam and Joy. When I find them Joy is shaking badly and yellng at a phone, that I'm guessing is hera from the scent and the fact I know its not Sam's. Joy looks so fragile and delicate but Voljin tells me not to judge by her looks I feel the urge to protect her. I hear someone coming.  
A girl with forest green hair and unusual purple eyes. I can already tell she is one of us though just like Joy she is more powerful then she looks. My urge to protect her is strong and I dont think I just step infront of her and say "Who are you?" She looks at me as if she can see what kind of person I am by just looking at me and hey for all I know she might be able to.  
" I am her sister Morgan but everyone calls me Monkey. Don't ask long story. Who are you? You are new here and couldnt have known her long yet your aura suggests you have a bond already hmm. I have one more question why do you have blood on your knuckles?" Morgan says as if Joy isn't shaking like a leaf right behind me. she gestures for me to move and I move out of the way for her to look Joy over. " I broke 2 guys noses ones name was Azazel or something another I didnt bother finding out I was to pissed that they would hurt her." I say but acciddently let out a growl at the end. She turns to me curiously as she Iies crouched down by Joy. She says " I need to get her home but I don't have anyway to get her there dammit! where is Erik he should be here by now?"  
"We have a car we can drive you guys home if you'd like after this I wouldn't be able to focus on anything anyway." Sam says turning to me I have already moved by Joy and picked her up " Here follow us" I say carrying Joy outside to the Impala. While carrying her she wraps her arms around my neck god she smells amazing like berrys and gun oil and leather and as cliche as it is home. It sounds like a bad combination but on her its perfect. 

When we get to the car I see someone in a blue wig with a little top hat and a blue and purple colorful ruffley dress type thing and they are jumping up and down squealing im sure its a girl and before I say anything she says " OMG SHE GORGEO- OMFG JOY WHAT HAPPENED!!!" " Kam calm down ok she had a panic attack so we are taking her home get in if you want ." Morgan says calmly.  
" Alright scoot over bitches. Where is Riddick? He is never far behind you?." Kami says as a tall man appears behind us and I go defensive without even knowing.   
"I'm here sorry lost it for a second ill met you guys at home." The Man Erik (?) says and he is gone again Confused I unlock baby and throw the keys to Sam and I climb in the back with Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont like doing summaries sorry so im not gonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing belongs to me only myself and character actions :-( I wish it belonged to me tho .

JOY'S POV

I wake up from my black out to the sound of birds and the most delicious smell ever it smelled of damp earth, burning pine wood, Cherry pie, wow this is some cliche fanfiction bullshit right here but the only way I can describe the other one is home. I push my nose into the source of the smell and I can't hold back the purr that comes out I look up and see it's Deans' face. Wow up close he is even more gorgeous, and his eyes they are the most beautiful I've ever seen with the gold and wow grey and amber flecks in his green eyes and omg freckles so many. * but his smell Joy it's amazing intoxicating even dont you think?* Cahira my feline side says with an amused purr. *Shut up I just met him and he most likely doesn't even like me* I think to her *Quit being so stupid you saw how he reacted to them* Cahira hissed.  
" Well well well I see our cute kitty has awakened." Dean says with a cross between a kind smile and a smirk .  
" Wait how did you know?" I ask afraid he will run because alot of the guys I like do when they find out my lineage and exactly what I am.  
" Uhmmm my wolf Voljin told me and you purred alot while you were out And you hissed everytime I tried to put you down so that is also why I'm in your bed with you."He explained.  
*Wow good hes a psychic to so he wont run because im a freak hell run because im powerful as fuck* I say to Morgan through our link. WAIT WE ARE IN MY BED *MORGAN!!!!!*  
*Joy shut up quit doing that he likes you I saw your bond its strong even though you guys only just met oh btw you missed dean gawking at the house I know how its your favorite part of bringing people over. also love you hehehehe* she replied. * Damn it!*  
Shes right it is my favorite part. Getting to see people gawk at my masterpeice. It is a huge 3 story house well more like a mansion but still and its white with blue shutter around the windows and big pillars with honey-suckle vines growing around them its absolutely stunning.  
"Hey Joy how were you able to afford all this and where are the adults?" Dean asks breaking me out of my thoughts  
" Its a long story but the gist of it is when my parents were young they bought ALOT of stocks for cellphones and DVDs and they made A TON of money but the money went to their heads and they got a divorce well my dad went into a deep depression because he lost the custody battle and was almost never able to see us so he lost his battle a few years ago and in his will gave me and .."gulp" my brother Tripp all his money so then 5 years ago my mom died of cancer so she did the same but I already knew Morgan of course back then so it wasnt as bad but still. And then why isn't my brother here well for along time he blamed me for everything from the divorce to dads death and he took all his rage out on my from verbal to physical abuse but NEVER EVER sexual he wasn't that demented but yea anyway after mom died we grew closer he stopped I stopped and we actually were siblings again for the first time since I was 6 anyway me and Morgan and our other sister Kami who you've probably already met were spending the night at a friends house and at like 12 oclock I was feeling sick and I couldnt sleep so I called him and asked him to come pick me up and he did but half way there he got into an accident with a drunk driver killed the man instantly but my brother wasnt as lucky," I say and I'm crying " I was on the phone with him when it happened his last words were ' Im sorry this is not your fault. If you blame yourself ill haunt your ass and I love you be safe please." And he died over the phone and im just screaming ' NO TRIPP WAIT PLEASE DONT GO I LOVE YOU TO PLEASE DONT GO!' And so here we are 2 years later I bought and redid this house in their honor." I say somberly  
" Oh shit I'm sorry, "Dean says quickly " Do you feel like getting up. And Monkey(?) offered that me and Sam stay here for awhile something about the hotels being No bueno and me being the only one who can calm you down quickly." He shrugged.  
" I dont see why not if you guys want to its cool with me." I say hoping they would do it.  
" I was checking to see if its ok with you." He says  
* see we told you* Cahira purred in satisfaction "oh shut it you Cahira." I say out loud without meaning to. "Whose Cahira?" Dean asks " Shit sorry uhhh its my inner felines name. She told me it means warrior" I say shyly I dont talk about her much but something about dean makes me trust him.  
"Oh cool I have a inner wolf his name is Voljin he says it means protector. " Dean states as if he were gonna say what the weather was or what he wanted for breakfast.  
I yawn and realized just how tired I was. " well I'm exhausted my attacks usually leave me like this I'm going to sleep so move now or forever hold your piece until I wake up." I say and snap my fingers and change into my pyjamas which were silk shorts and a lace see through top. "I'm fine so if you want me to move say so otherwise I could go for a nap and I'm getting to tired to move." But before he finishes what he was saying Im already out cold


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Y'all know the drill I don't own shit but the OCs and their actions. But sorry for gettin this Chp up so late I write my chps in a notebook before hand but I lost said notebook for awhile but I found it so yay! Anyway NIGHTMARES AND FLUFF YAY! And yea I kinda springed the whole psychic thing on y'all oops but yea. Short chapters grrr I always feel like they are longer then they actually are.

I'm running through some strange woods away from weird animals or creatures I cant tell what because if I turn around they will surely catch me. I try and call on Cahira but shes not there and my powers arent working and im terrified. Its pitch black except for a small bit of light in the clearing im running towards. I see a car its an old red Ford Ranger. I run towards it when I get close I see someone inside it. " Oh thank god! Sir I need..." I say but trail off when I see that its Tripp my dead brother and I look at the truck again and its totalled just like when he died. Tripp looks at me with a malicious grin " Its your fault! If you had just gone to bed instead of whining like the pathetic worthless pansy you are I would be alive." He says then looks over my shoulder " Now you will pay for it. Aint that right Abaddon?" I look and 4 wolves walk up from the woods their fur is matted and clumped together. Each wolves fur is a diiferent color the wolf I assume is Abaddon has blood red fur and the one to her left is yellow another black and the last storm cloud white but all have blood on their snouts and are snarling. When I cfinally come out of my silent terror I scream for help. "HAHAHA! You must be stupider then I thought . Theres no one around who can help you." Tripp says as he and the wovles close in on me. But I. The distance are 2 headlights comi g towards us fast. The driver swerves to avoid me but rams into the others. "JOY GET IN NOW!!! WAKE UP JOY WAKE UP" I hear a very familar voice yell as I jolt awake.  
I open my eyes to Dean Kami Morgan and Sam standing over. Kami and Morgan are holding me down while dean tries to wake me up. " Shit again?!?!?!" I ask. " Yea that was one of the worst I'm honestly just glad dean stayed in here to ight he was able to come and gef us." Morgan says gratefully. "Damn. Im sorry for waking you guys up y'all shouldnt of had to see that." I say shame dripping from my tone. " Hey me and Sammy are happy to help, and hey everyone gets night terrors sometimes." Dean says with a soft smile. " well thanks. Hey Army can you turn on my stereo please? I'm gonna go back to sleep." I tell them yawning as Morgan goes and turns on my stereo and goes to my favorite playlist and presses play. As Never Too Late by 3 Days Grace flows through the speakers. Thanks guys I'll try and sleep and dean you are welcome to sleep in here tonight your stuff is in here." I say yawnin as I go to my wardrobe and grab one of my long sleep shirts and go to the bathroom to change out of my sweat soaked PJs. "Sure why the hell not? Besides it seems like you need someone in here to watchover you for awhile," Dean says jumping back on the bed and rearranging the pillows and blankets "I sleep closest to the door I hope you dont mind." "Dean theres something you will need to learn about me ok. I DONT GIVE A FUCK. Because of my depression and just my personality there are alot of things that I dont care about. It would be easier if I listed the things I do care about and one day I just might. But right now I'm tired and want to escape my last dream. Oh I hope you can sleep with music on and if you can't I have to so just wait until I'm out then press pause." I explained hoping on the edge of the bed and crawling up to the pillows. And drift off into, as cliche as it sounds, a dreamless sleep.


End file.
